museumsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:ThT
Admin Hallo ThT, danke für den Hinweis auf den Spamedit. Die IP hat Ähnliches auch in einigen anderen Wikis hinterlassen (demzufolge ist sie nun Wikia-weit blockiert). Nach Deinem Hinweis hab ich Dir hier jetzt Adminrechte gegeben und bei Jpbowen einen entsprechenden Hinweis hinterlassen :-) Bei Fragen zu den neuen Funktionen findest Du im Administrators' how-to guide einige Antworten. Auf der Seite Help:Improving your Wikia gibt's weitere nützliche Tipps. Ansonsten kannst Du mich natürlich auch direkt ansprechen. Viele Grüße --rieke 12:51, 20 August 2007 (UTC) MW2008 Hi Thomas, and thanks for dropping by on the Science Museum Object Wiki. We're still setting the site up a bit, but are excited about the whole project. I'll be at the Museums & Web conference next week - see you there? Frankie Roberto 10:16, 2 April 2008 (UTC) : Frankie, I am not sure if Thomas is attending, but I look forward to seeing you there. With your permission, I will mention the Object Wiki in my mini-workshop on wikis! - Jonathan 11:58, 2 April 2008 (UTC) : Jonathan, I sent you an email the other day but I don't know whether or not you received it, telling you about the new British Postal Museum & Archive Wiki. I'd be happy for you to mention it at your mini-workshop this week if you like! Rhiannon : Hi Frankie, I left a message for you at yor talk page. The talk pages are not represented by a tab in the Object Wiki. Is that so on purpose? While configuring the Wiki the article MediaWiki for a Museum might be helpful for you, especially the overview. Unfortunately I'll be not able to attend the MW2008, but I'm promoting the MuseumsWiki in the SF Bay Area right now (Museums and Wikis). I also added the section Linking to websites here. Using this you and Jonathan could probably convince participants of the MW2008 conference to use the MuseumsWiki as a platform for linking all kinds of museum projects, websites, and other activities with small efforts. Greetings to you and Jonathan, --Thomas Tunsch 19:50, 2 April 2008 (UTC) : Hi Thomas, I don't know if it was you that left a message on our feedback asking to link to MuseumsWiki from the BPMA Wiki, but I have now done so, and Frankie, linked to the Science Museum one at the same time: Other Museum and archive wikis Rhiannon Looseley ::Hi Rhiannon Looseley, yes it was me. Thanks a lot for the link, and welcome in the MuseumsWiki. If you have any questions, please let me know. Greetings, --Thomas Tunsch 23:11, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Museu Municipal de Estremoz : Hello! Thank you for your request. I'll put in this wiki a little article, in english, about the Museu Municipal de Estremoz (Portugal) as soon as possible. Hugo Guerreiro Peter Suschny Hallöchen, da du dich im Projekt eingetragen hast, aber auf deiner WP Seite steht das du nur selten da bist: Hier ist ein Artikel den ich für euch mal "gerettet" habe: Export für MuseumsWiki, gib dort auch kurz Bescheid wenn du fertig bist ;-) Ach ja, in eigener Sache: Wenn du was über diese, meine Heimatstadt hast, kannst du ja mal Bescheid geben LG Lady Whistler 18:28, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Workshop Wie funktionieren Wikis? Ein Workshop zur Erlangung von Wiki-Kompetenz Vielen Dank für die nette Begrüßung! Puhh, ganz schön viele neue Informationen. Aber es wird schon werden, mit ein Bisschen Geduld und viiiel Übung... Liebe Grüße, --Kathleen2009 13:26, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Hallihallo! Ja, dem kann ich mich nur anschließen; Gruß zurück! Mir raucht der Schädel... Ich bin mal sehr gespannt, ob & was wir für unser Haus realisieren werden. Herzliche Grüße und einen schönen Abend :) Iris Schewe Dryade 15:07, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Ich wollte mich nur noch bedanken über diesen tollen workshop, bei dem ich viel lernen konnte für die Anwendung in einem eigenen Wiki. Ich habe auch nichts "zu meckern", sondern fand alles spannend. Gut gefallen hat mir auch ihre Art des Vortragens und die parallele Möglichkeit, neu erlerntes gleich einsetzen zu können. --Asee 11:55, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Cite Hi, I've moved over from the help wiki because I think my reply may get lost there :) It's not possible to make the sidebar link vary by the page that's been viewing. The sidebar is cached to make it faster to load, and so won't change the link with each pageload. If would take changes to the software to introduce the link into the sidebar properly. It may be possible to use some fancy javascript to add the link, but you would have to find someone with js skills to help you with that. You could try the Central forums, possibly another Wikia user will know how to do this. Or you could add a template to pages that you want to have a cite link on. The disadvantage here is that you would need to manually add it to each page... but the advantage is that it would be more specific (so not talk pages for example) Or you could just leave it as a text entry field, for people to type in the pagename they want to cite -- sannse (talk) 21:31, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:14, June 2, 2010 (UTC) papyroMAXX PREMIUM Hallo Herr Tunsch, ist es möglich, dass ich eine weitere Seite zur Bearbeitung "bekomme". papyroMAXX teilt sich in zwei Sparten (STARTER & PREMIUM) und ich möchte nun die andere näher erläutern. Vielen Dank im Voraus! Beste Grüße, Franziska Roschinsky :Legen Sie am besten auf der Seite papyroMAXX mit dem Quelltext papyroMAXX PREMIUM einen Link zur Seite papyroMAXX PREMIUM (solange die Seite noch nicht existiert, wird der Link rot angezeigt). Wenn Sie auf diesen Link klicken, können Sie die Seite erstellen. Gruß, --Thomas Tunsch 13:16, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Hello from the History of Computing in Learning and Education project Hello ThT. Should I assume that you are Thomas? I'm one of those folks who has no useful intuition about how to use a software environment like a new wiki. I've used several and still I stumble around for hours before I figure out how to navigate and edit. I left most of my message to you on my own talk page because the link to your page doesn't work in edit mode. I couldn't get here until after I had published my message there...so simple when you understand the structure and unfathomable when you first arrive here. But I'll muddle through. Thank you for the welcome message. I'll surf around to see what is available on this site and probably come back to you with questions in a few days. Meanwhile, I invite you to the wiki for my virtual museum: www.hcle.org I'm hoping to find some kindred spirits as well as some helpful experts on this site. Cheers, Lizaloop (talk) 06:00, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Question? Can you make me the Museums wiki? LauraBo (talk) 12:47, April 2, 2018 (UTC) : Please explain what you mean by that. Best, --Thomas Tunsch (talk) 17:22, April 5, 2018 (UTC) I want to meet either Bridgit Mendler or Mikalah Gordon. LauraBo (talk) 15:06, April 18, 2018 (UTC) : This is the wrong wiki for you then. Please check the main page of the MuseumsWiki for the purpose of this community. Best, --Thomas Tunsch (talk) 15:38, April 20, 2018 (UTC)